


甘之如饴

by sangongzi



Category: ganzhiruyi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangongzi/pseuds/sangongzi





	甘之如饴

穆云翳以为那红盖头很快便会从他的颈后滑落，但没有，从一旁的光亮处探进来一张笑盈盈的脸，萧朗维持着倾身下来的姿势，在这封闭又旖旎的一寸遮蔽内，与他接了个悠长又轻柔的吻。  
离去的时候，红盖头也悠悠地落在了身侧。

萧朗笑着以指轻轻擦过唇角的水光，穆云翳眸光微暗，抓着他的手，一把将他拉了过来，二人揽着一同倒在后头柔软的被褥上。  
气息重新交叠，这一回他吻得更狠，像是要把萧朗胸腔内所有的空气都抢夺一空。  
银丝从二人唇瓣交接处落下，穆云翳一只手扶着他的后脑，一只手轻而易举地从腰侧探了进去。  
  
萧朗微微睁开了一半眼睛，试图阻止身上这人接着胡作非为，然而他眼中水光粼粼，理智和力气都已被情欲侵占了一大半，那手好不容易才举起来，很快就又被对方轻轻压了下去。  
身体燥热，手脚无力，萧朗像一滩被融化了的金，他一边艰难地抵御着穆云翳的动作，虽然那起不了任何的作用，一边从牙缝里挤出来一句：“外头会有人……”  
“我上了栓。”穆云翳安抚地亲了亲他红肿的嘴唇，手上动作不停。  
  
萧朗承受不住地微微后仰，呼吸不稳地起伏着。  
这一瞬间仿佛万物都不复存在，只剩下最原始的感官带来的巨大刺激，二人依偎在一块，偶尔交换一个浅浅的吻。  
当巅峰快要到来的一刻，下身突然传来一阵冰凉的触感，萧朗心里一惊，愕然地张开了眼：“什么？”  
穆云翳在他耳旁低沉地哼笑了一声，加快了手上的动作。萧朗低头瞥见那一抹红，瞬间明白了过来。  
  
这人……居然拿刚才的红盖头对他做这种事。  
成亲的东西都是经过精心挑选的，这红盖头用料极好，触感冰凉顺滑，萧朗方才抓着的时候也暗自赞叹，却不想它会被以这种方式用在自己身上。  
那东西被穆云翳揉得极端敏感，只要轻轻一触碰就会止不住地从底端流下几滴粘液，现在被这冰凉的东西裹上，强烈的快感更是激得他牙齿都开始打颤。  
  
“不要，阿木……”萧朗微微侧过脸，不敢去看自己狼藉的下身：“把它拿开。”  
穆云翳喉头紧绷着低头看他，低声道：“怎么，你不喜欢？”  
萧朗闭了闭眼：“太奇怪了，我不喜欢。”  
  
“你骗人。”穆云翳向来对他言听计从，这一回却是铁了心，非但没有将红盖头拿走，反而变本加厉地在根部套弄了起来，直折磨得萧朗浑身虚软，整个人像一滩泥一样倒在了他怀里：“你明明……喜欢的很。”  
萧朗从未有过这样的经历，穆云翳不是刻意给他难堪，相反，他直直地击中了萧朗心中最不敢言明的那一点，他知道怎样能取悦萧朗，而他也这么做了。  
  
但萧朗还做不到坦然面对这样的自己，身下的快感一波强过一波，他连腿都合不拢了，只能随着对方的动作小幅度地可怜地颤抖着。  
萧朗抑制不住地低吟，他紧紧咬着自己的唇，一只手松松地遮住了自己的目光，不敢去看自己下面是怎样一副场景，穆云翳也不逼他，一边抚慰，一边轻轻地啄吻着他，从额角到颈侧，再一路沿着锁骨落下。  
最后，察觉到怀中的人绷紧了身体，穆云翳含住了他的唇，手下动作加快，萧朗从喉中发出一声压抑的叹息，腰间一软，下头喷得哪儿都是。  
  
他像是被卸去了浑身的力气，连再看一眼穆云翳都做不到了。  
穆云翳亲了亲他的脸，将那些痕迹都擦了。萧朗疲惫地拿眼睛一瞥，好嘛，还是那条罪恶的红盖头。  
“这个，千万不能被别人看见。”萧朗一出声，才发觉嗓子像是黏在了一块儿一样，但他还是坚持地将话说完了：“一定要，找个谁也不知道的地方，把它给埋了。”  
想了想，埋还不够解气，萧朗又道：“不对，给烧了。”  
  
穆云翳得逞后嘴角一直挂着难以察觉的笑，听他这样咬牙切齿地要去对付一条红盖头，也十分配合地应着。  
萧朗在心中将那红盖头和身后的人骂了一千遍一万遍，倦意逐渐上涌，他轻轻打了个哈欠，正要翻身去洗一洗入睡，却发觉身后有个硬邦邦的东西抵了上来。  
萧朗：“……”  
  
他不怀好意地回头朝穆云翳笑了笑，用嘴型道：“活该。”  
穆云翳哼笑了声，萧朗嘲笑完人转回去，又往前挪了挪。  
穆云翳搂住他，轻声道：“别动，就这样陪我躺一会儿。”  
萧朗面色古怪：“躺一会儿它就能自己消停了？”  
  
要不还是自己帮帮他……这样一直忍着怪可怜的。  
但萧朗又有些在意他刚才毫不留情地欺凌自己的事，一时之间陷入了两难。  
穆云翳仿佛知道他在愁苦些什么，笑了声：“我待会儿出去洗个冷水澡就好了，你陪我躺会儿。”  
萧朗闭上眼，道：“躺多久？我怕我一不小心就睡着了。”  
  
穆云翳定定望着他的背影，一时之间没说话。  
红纱帐摇曳，萧朗的呼吸逐渐平稳了下来，穆云翳以为他真睡着了，小心地挪动身子想要去打水来替他擦拭。  
脚刚落地，身后伸出一只手来，轻轻地扯住了他的衣摆。  
萧朗没睁眼，嘴角却挂着一抹淡笑。  
  
“一直到白头……够不够？”


End file.
